Skyblue
by VanillaTwilightC
Summary: Draco and Hermione thought that they won't ever meet again after their graduation, but who knew that the invisible string of destiny tied both of them together? Everything changes by their unexpected marriage.


**Hi everyone! This is my FIRST fanfic on this website. I tried my best, and I really appreciate the people who are spending their time to read my fanfic. **

*** This story will be updated every week (or two weeks)...**

**Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and all the great series belong to J.K Rowling.**

**_Prologue_**

The dark, humid clouds were covering up the peak of an aged house. It was surrounded by the quiet stillness of a mountain, and it seemed like nobody noticed that somebody was living in there, or even it has its owner.

Not that many people were actually living around that area, so the house was covered with various mysteries and rumors for more than 10 years.

'WEDDING'.

A big poster was hanging on the top of the window with some flowers decorated on its edge. But unlike with the fancy poster, the house was still old, quiet, and the only difference was a slight brightness of the light shown through the windows. People who were living near the house started to gather around to see the mysterious owner of this dirty useless house, but they couldn't find any clues of marriage anywhere.

Tons of wizards, including Ministry of Magic who were invisible and silent started to show their identity when they stepped into the house. Being careful not to get caught by the Muggles, all of them started to settle themselves on the chairs, and began enjoying the fancy-looking foods in the buffet. This place was actually a large, high building used for the important meetings, but because of the magic spell it didn't look more than an aged house. After every wizard made themselves comfortable and held a tray full of different foods, Ministry of Magic made his way out of the aisle, and stood on the stage.

"Dear wizards and witches,"

Every head turned toward the stage before he actually ended his first statement.

"...this marriage, is not just a ceremony of love between the two people, but is an evidence of peace of our wizard society."

People cheered and yelled. Orchestra started playing a classical, peaceful song. Elves appeared from somewhere and started to sing loudly.

After a wild celebration, Ministry of Magic continued his words, making a grim expression on his face. Everybody seemed happy, except...

"This marriage is going to be so important that it will be one of the major events of our wizard history. Now, let's introduce our glorious bride and bridegroom, Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Malfoy."

...these two.

(Three weeks before)

"This... this... totally doesn't make sense, Hermione! Having a marriage between a man from the Death Eaters and a woman from the Dumbledore's Army? I know that the wizard society is still having some problems with the Death Eaters even though Voldemort's dead, but this is a bad decision. Now is not 16th century! It is unfair for the ones who are marrying, especially the woman!"

Ron shouted furiously, throwing _Daily__ Prophet_ in the trashcan. He ended up his speech murmuring that Ministry of Magic had gone mad. Hermione was sitting on the sofa quietly, listening to Ron's loud talking. She was trying to analyze the situation carefully. 'Very clearly, I might be the bride', she thought. She was a member of the Dumbledore's Army.

"Hey, Ron! I didn't read!" Harry went towards the trashcan and picked up the _Daily__ Prophet_ which was crumpled and got some dirts on it. He rubbed it with the tissue and flipped it to the page which had a picture of Ministry of Magic smiling widely. The title of 'Will the Marriage Give Peace to Wizard Society?' came into his view. He started to observe the passage.

"I agree on you, Ron. This is mad. Marriage... between a young pure man from the Death Eaters and a woman who were a member of the Dumbledore's Army? Was there actually a pure man in the Death Eaters? Wait, who are marrying? _Ministry__ of__ Magic __will __declare __the __bride__ and__ the __bridegroom __on __Magic__News __today...__5:00__PM..._ hey, Ron! Turn on the TV. Right now!"

Harry jumped and started to bug on Ron until the TV was finally on the Magic News Channel, and soon he threw the _Daily __Prophet_ into the trashcan again. The channel showed the Ministry of Magic talking about the marriage between Death Eaters and Dumbledore's Army. Harry, Ron, and especially Hermione looked at the TV screen seriously.

"As if you noticed, after the downfall of Voldemort, our wizard society returned back an internal peace. But still, most of the Dark Eaters are having a strong power over the wizards and they are not using it appropriately. They also shows great hatred toward Muggle-born wizards, which is a thing that must be fixed. So I, Robert Rutherwart, decided to follow how our ancestors distributed the power, having a marriage between the two families which is in this case, a marriage between Death Eaters and... um... Dumbledore's Army. Even after the death of our great wizard Prof. Dumbledore, the members of the Dumbledore's Army had been working so hard to fight against Voldemort for several years, which made us thought that it would be most appropriate to choose a bride from this... group. So, I informed you that I will announce the bride and the bridegroom today."

A deep silence filled the room. Rutherwart picked up a shining card which had some bright silver balls dangling on its surface.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy had chosen as a bridegroom, since he was young, and he did not participate in the war. Also, the bride was actually Ms. Ginny Weasley..."

"No!", "No way!" Harry and Ron both yelled at the same moment.

"I can't let my sister marrying a ferret like Draco Freaky Malfoy!" Ron said, emphasizing the word, 'Freaky'.

"I certainly would not give my lovely Ginny to a mockery like Draco!" Harry shouted with anger.

"Come on, guys. He said 'was actually' which means she is not." Hermione reassured both of them who were very high-tempered. They moaned and swore for a while, but finally settled down themselves. An awkward quietness suddenly followed after, and finally all three of them focused back to the TV again.

"...Ms. Weasley already had a fiancée, so we decided that Ms. Hermione Jean Granger would be most appropriate to be the bride, since she is intelligent, and was one of the person who put large efforts on killing Voldemort successfully. Therefore, the marriage between Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger will be on Oct. 7th, three weeks after now, in the No. 3 wizard community center. I hope I made it clear..."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. SHE NEED TO... MARRY DRACO MALFOY? AFTER THREE WEEKS? First time in her life, she regretted that she was intelligent. Idea of spending the rest of the life with a person like Draco didn't came into reality quite easily for Hermione. He can't distract and ruin up her life anymore, can he? Enough's enough! To tell the truth, she secretly loved Ron even though he already married Lavender Brown. Anyways, this wasn't important for her right now. Avoiding this unexpected marriage needed to be her priority.

"This won't happen, right? Tell me, guys, please! They can't force wizards to marry each other, and Draco wouldn't be extremely pleased about this either! This... goes against the wizards' right!"

Hermione cried desperately, tears rolling down her eyes. Ron and Harry looked at Hermione in a face that they didn't know what to say.

"Hermione, I will persuade Mr. Rutherwart as best as I can so you won't be the bride. But since this marriage is quite important which will impact our wizard society _a__ lot_... I am not definitely sure that I would be able to change his mind. I mean, it is true that you're super smart, and wouldn't they want to choose a clever bride if they can?"

After a moment, Harry said carefully, trying not to hurt Hermione's feelings. Hermione looked at him blankly. Yes, he was true.

But still, she felt dreadfully sorrowful. Of course it was because of the fact that she might marry Draco Malfoy, but the thing which made herself more depressed was Harry and Ron's attitude. Ginny was Harry's fiancée and Ron's sister, so Hermione could understand that they would be extremely... harsh when they heard Ginny's name, but... but why are they so calm when they heard her name? Why aren't they being angry, or at least annoyed? They are okay if she is a bride, and not okay when Ginny is? Hermione felt stupid at herself who is envying Ron's sister, but she wanted Harry and Ron to act like how they did when Ginny called up. Isn't it true that they are more than 10-year-friends?

"I agree with Harry... but you are my friend, Hermione. I can't let you marry a ferret! Me and Lavender will help you to avoid this marriage. We will!"

Ron said firmly. Hermione felt something frozen inside her mind slowly melting when she heard Ron's comfort. Yes, this is why she loved Ron. Nobody knew how Hermione felt when she heard that Ron and Lavender's having a marriage. Harry was clever and a bit famous friend, but Ron had something more than that. Probably because Ron was always the one who worked with her under the shadow of Harry, while he got spotlighted by others.

Hermione held Harry and Ron's hand tight, asking her friends once more.

"Harry, Ron, you two will help me, right?"

" 'Course, Hermione!"

They shouted.


End file.
